Lisbon's Secret
by Jud98
Summary: When Jane gets suspicious to Lisbon's unexplainable behaviour will Lisbon beable to hide her secret
1. excuses excuses excuses

AN/ Ok so I am not a new writer coz i love to write but this is the 2nd ff but this is my first mentalist fic im a bit nervious because I'm a big big mentalist fan and I'm scared I wouldn't do characters justice however reveiws are raves.

Disclamer-I'm a big mentalist fan but unfortunatly there not mine.

ENJOY

* * *

Lisbon's Secret

Teresa Lisbon sat in the comfort of her office staring at the stack of paperwork that currently occupied her desk. Her stupid consultant decided that the killer would be tricked easily but as usual something went wrong and she ended up with a pile of complaints on her desk.

If only she could use her powers at work to will the pen to write at the speed of light so she could go home but as per usual she was hungry and her powers wouldn't work properly. Now it was thinking time, to make up an excuse that Patrick Jane will believe and that was never easy. Now all she could think about was the diner just down the street from her house where they sold the best food by far.

Just then Patrick Jane walked into her office Lisbon didn't hear him come in but knew he was there, when he was just about to sit on her couch Lisbon shouted "Patrick Jane if you dare sit your butt on that couch I will shoot you"

"How did you do that you never even looked up and I was been so quiet, it amazes me how you can be in your office and hear me walk out of the elevator and be there in 2 seconds flat. You know what I think we should have a race at the park just across the street from your apartment and test you hearing but first I think you need to eat" Jane explained. "Come on I'm taking you home"

Once Lisbon and Jane were back at her apartment, Lisbon went into the kitchen and poured Jane and herself a drink. "Jane keep your god dam hands in your pockets because if they come near me you sure as hell will regret it"

"I wasn't even moving my hands, hell I wasn't even thinking about it" Jane said shocked. "Lisbon what aren't you telling me"

Lisbon took a sip of her drink slowly regaining composure. "Just drink your tea Jane so you can do your little tests"

"Ok, ok let's start with your hearing I'm going to hide this somewhere in your apartment and set a sound off but only quiet then I will time you to see how long it takes you to find it."

"Ok but don't you dare go though my underwear draw or I will shoot you" Lisbon warned.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon but i have lots of homework and it mzy take time


	2. is this what you were looking for

an/ ok so this was a quick update but i can't get them all up as quick coz i still have to write them

disclaimer: still not mine :(

ENJOY

* * *

"Ok all hidden nobody will be able to find it" Jane smiled at his work. Lisbon simply tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and walked over to the small box in her living room opened it and held up the noisy box that Jane wanted her to find.

"Was this what you where looking for Jane" Lisbon teased and threw it back to Jane.

"could you hear it or did you just look in the box because you had a feeling?" Jane questioned.

"I heard it why wouldn't I hear it Jane it was so dam loud" Lisbon asked.

"well considering it was 100,000 Hertz that's what bats hear Lisbon not humans" Jane said still in shock.

"Don't. I'm not just some science experiment my hearing is more sensitive than others. Yes that is how I can hear you" Lisbon explained.

"But Lisbon it's impossible" Jane stressed still utterly confused.

"Nothing is impossible Jane, It's just complicated" Lisbon said almost muttering

After a while of sitting on the couch in silence Jane got board. "Lisbon. Can we go to the park I'm board." Jane whined.

"Ok grab your jacket and lets go" Lisbon sighed.

"Wait, I don't want to be someone who wanted to test you I just want to help" Jane said sadly.

"No you don't you're just like everyone else." Lisbon cried.

"where would you get that idea Lisbon if you haven't noticed I'm not like everyone else I'm a lost cause that will do anything to help his best friend because she means the world to him." Jane mumbled.

"Come on Jane lets got to the park you could do with some exercise" Lisbon chuckled.

"Hey that's not fair" Jane sulked.


	3. race to the park

AN/ wow I'm actually getting some writing done I'm acctually managing to get homework over and done with really quickly so I'm writting every chance I get.

diclaimer: still not mine. DAM

ENJOY

* * *

"I win" Lisbon shouted . A very confused looking Jane ran up 20 seconds later. "Now drop the subject of my super sensitive hearing you promised."

"I know I promised but you just ran around that corner literally 2 seconds before me there is no way you could have beat me here I'm so not going to drop this now" Jane said.

"Please Jane and would you stop thinking so dam loud" Lisbon stressed. "You're giving me a headache"

Jane looked shocked at Lisbon's outburst. "But Lisbon I never said a word or even thought one for that matter. You scare me when you do that please explain to me how you do it."

"Ok you want to know how I do it then tell me why do you suspect I can do all these things why can't you just accept that you're imagining things." Lisbon explained.

Jane walked over to the park bench at the other side of the path. "Lisbon please explain to me why you can do all these things that others can't it's amazing"

"Ok Jane but not here we need to go back to my place race 'ya' back" Lisbon Chuckled.

"You're on agent" Jane laughed.

"Ready. Set. GO" Lisbon shouted. With that they were off.

* * *

Sorry it's only short might not be able to write for a few days

hope you are enjoying it


	4. blood

AN/ finally got down to some writing but it was wrote while I watched rizzloli an isles so its probably rubbish

DISCLAIMER: not mine still dam

ENJOY

* * *

Lisbon sat in her apartment 2 minutes after the set off Jane would have a number of questions but she didn't care 'let him ask.' She thought.

"Lisbon, Lisbon where are you" Jane shouted from the living room.

"Just a sec" Lisbon shouted pushing her secret stash of food back in her wardrobe. Lisbon could hear Jane's footsteps getting closer. She quickly lock the secret compartment up and took out her change of clothes. Taking off her work top and picked up a pink vest top.

"Lisbon what are you... oh my god Lisbon I'm so sorry I didn't realise you were getting changed" Jane stuttered.

"It's ok you didn't know but I really do need to get changed so please could you wait outside?" Lisbon asked. Jane didn't move. "Jane!"

"Lisbon you're bleeding" Jane stated concern flooding his blue eyes.

"What, how?" Lisbon asked confused. Checking her arms and hands.

"Your lip." Jane pointed at her lips.

"Jane I'll be fine just please let me get changed" Lisbon started to panic. "Please"

"Ok but just let me clean you up" Jane begged.

"Ok but quickly" Lisbon agreed. Jane nodded and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a face cloth and filled a spare bowel with water.

When Jane returned Lisbon was sat on the bed. "Still not changed I see." Lisbon shook her head. Jane knelt in front of her dipping the face cloth in the lukewarm water ringing it out and bringing it to Lisbon's lip. "Does it hurt at all?" Jane asked.

"It's not my blood Jane" Lisbon confessed.

"What, who's is it Lisbon?" Jane asked.


	5. an unexpected guest

AN/sorry its only short n it took a while but i got there eventually.

Disclaimer: the only thing i own is Georgie coz i made her up.

ENJOY

* * *

"I'm...I'm, not sure Jane" Lisbon whispered. "I must have got caught on someone who was bleeding when I was running" Lisbon Lied.

"You really are a terrible liar you know. I won't bite I've had lunch today I don't mind if you sit closer." Jane explained.

"You might not but I will" Lisbon mumbled.

"What was that my dear?" Jane asked.

"Nothing." Lisbon said grabbing her vest top and pulling it over her head. "Could you please leave while I change out of my work pants please?"

"Ok but will you explain when you're finished?" Jane asked. Lisbon nodded.

Jane walked out of the room closing the door behind. Lisbon let out a long sigh and finished getting changed.

Just as Lisbon walked out of her bedroom there was a knock on the door. 'Oh no, I forgot Georgie was coming. What am I going to do she's 14 and can't control her transformations yet.' Lisbon thought.

"Lisbon there's someone at the door. shall I answer it?" Jane shouted.

"No I got it." Lisbon said stood behind him making him jump.

"Jesus woman, are you trying to give me a heart attack." Jane said dramatically. Lisbon smirked and walked to open the door.

"Hey auntie Rease, what's about we go hunting" Lisbon's 14 year old niece giggled. "Oh you have company, does he know?" She whispered.

"No so be quiet and act normal if that's even possible for you" Lisbon Whispered back.

"Hey Lisbon, who's this?" Jane asked curiously.

'Now I'm done for' Lisbon thought.


	6. how she came to america

AN/Another chapter for you you for all your reveiws it makes me want to write. I also want to point out that maybe in the next chapter jane will find out what lisbon is.

disclaimer: anything except georgie is not mine.

ENJOY

* * *

"Yeah auntie Rease who's this?" Georgie asked. 'Is he your boyfriend' Georgie thought. Lisbon Heard the thought of course and shot Georgie a look.

"No" Lisbon said aloud.

"No, what?" Georgie asked innocently.

"No we aren't together" Lisbon stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I never said you were" Georgie smirked.

"You were thinking it and don't deny it because I know you were." Lisbon growled.

"Um Lisbon who's this?" Jane asked again.

"Oh, Jane this is my niece, Georgie." Lisbon said. "Georgie this is my friend and partner, Patrick Jane."

"Don't you hear him what he's thinking." Georgie said. Jane gave her a shocked look.

"How old are you?" Jane asked curiously.

"I'm 14. I just arrived here from England. My mum sent me away because I haven't been behaving since my dad died. Auntie Rease said she would take care of me while I learned to behave. My dad always knew what to do with me I inherited his families ways so to speak auntie Rease is the same as me but will never sink as low as my dad, her brother did. That's what got him killed." Georgie said with tears in her eyes.

"Come on George let's get you settled and then we can talk to Jane some more. Ok" Lisbon said. Georgie nodded wiping her eyes. "Jane why don't you make us some sandwiches and then we can talk some more" Jane nodded and sauntered off into Lisbon's kitchen.

"That was close." Lisbon sighed.


	7. talking solves everything

AN/Ok so heres another chapter i will get another one up soon.

disclaime: Dont own anything but georgie.

ENJOY

* * *

"What have I told you Georgie!" Lisbon shouted when they were alone.

"My father fought to keep the family secret safe even from my own mother till I was old enough to understand." Georgie smirked.

"No. The only ones who shall know is the ones we love and trust." Lisbon reminded he niece.

"But you do love and trust him. I can see it in your heart the emotions you hide away from yourself as he does himself just admit it you want to be his just like grandmother was grandfathers" Georgie explained.

"how are you my niece you are so well spoken and you have so much knowledge of a community you do not know it's scary" Lisbon chuckled.

"Well my father was your brother and my mother is your sister-in-law and they had me which makes me your niece and you my auntie" Georgie said slowly as though talking to child.

"I know how it works." Lisbon barked.

"But if you and Mr. Jane have a baby that would make them my cousin." Georgie said looking rather pleased with herself.

"We aren't even a couple and probably never will be I can't tell him that I am what I am and that I-" Lisbon said

"Sandwiches are done" Jane interrupted.

"Come on lets go and no reading Jane's mind, promise" Lisbon scolded.

"Promise" Georgie mumbled.

"If you ever breath a word to anyone about that convocation you will regret it" Lisbon hissed. "Oh and before I forget you have to come to work with me tomorrow because I don't have anyone to look after you and I am not leaving you alone."

"Ok does that mean I get to meet your team and play have fun reading minds as long as I don't tell anyone their secrets." Georgie begged.

"Ok but done let Jane catch you and no tricks" Lisbon warned.


	8. Tell him Auntie Rease

AN/Finally got over my writers block and got my butt in gear after a week of exams

Disclaimer: still not mine apart from georgie

ENJOY!

* * *

"So are you all settled?" Jane asked. Georgie nodded taking a bite of her sandwich. 'What is Lisbon? Why can she run so fast and her hearing is impossible but I can't bring it up now she has her niece I'm never going to be able to ask her.'

"Auntie Rease can I use your bathroom please" Georgie asked.

"Sure it's just down the hall" Lisbon said pointing.

"Thanks." Georgie smiled. 'Tell him auntie Rease!' Georgie mentally scolded. Lisbon heard her and shot her a look.

When Georgie had gone Lisbon sighed. "I guess you want a explanation." Lisbon stated.

"Yeah I guess it would be help." Jane shrugged.

"Well Jane the thing is, my family have certain ways of life. However much I want to tell you I can't not unless something happens." Lisbon explained just at that moment Georgie walked back in.

"Ok. Shall I make some tea for us?" Jane asked. Lisbon nodded.

"Yes, that would be lovely" Georgie said.

Lisbon mumbled something about been 'well spoken' and 'not related' and Jane chuckled.

Jane strolled into the kitchen. Leaving the two Lisbon's to talk.

"Auntie Rease you got to him."

"Ok fine here goes nothing" Lisbon got up just as the plates toppled when Jane was stood under them. One hit him on the forehead causing it to bleed.

"Jane!" Lisbon yelled concerned. Running into the kitchen Georgie closely behind.

When they got in Jane was sat on the floor, his hands, arms and head bleeding. Lisbon ran over to his side. "Jane are you ok?" Concern flooding her features.

"yes I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." Jane chuckled.

"Auntie Rease." Georgie said scared. "He's bleeding."

"Georgie go into my wardrobe you will find your favourite food in there. GO!" Lisbon shouted. continuing to clean up Jane. Georgie ran out of the room.


	9. dont look now

an/ finnaly finnished writing a new story but i dont think its that good because i have suffered a bang to the head so ya know

disclaimer: not mine except georgie.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Lisbon I'm fine. There isn't that much blood." Jane reassured. "Why did Georgie sound scared when she saw the blood. Wait don't tell me I want to guess. She grew up with it because of something her father did. So something happened to her. Not so long ago either."

"Stop doing your mind games on my niece Jane. You're lucky I was stocked up or you'd be in trouble" Lisbon chuckled.

"What?" Jane questioned.

"Don't worry we will explain everything soon." Lisbon said. Once she was done cleaning up Jane she walked off to find Georgie.

"Georgie are you ok?" Lisbon asked.

Her niece was sat in a corner her normally blue eyes were blood red. Lisbon immediately ran over to her. "Shh, it's ok. It's ok. It's all cleaned up we're going to be ok I promise we'll tell him now" Lisbon whispered trying to sooth Georgie. Georgie nodded and stood up her eyes returning blue. They walked out to find Jane sat on her couch.

"Jane I'm ready to tell you why I can do all those things but you have to promise not to tell ok." Lisbon said.

"Ok I promise." Jane said honestly.

"Good. Well as I was saying earlier our family have a certain way of life we are part of a bigger community." Lisbon explained.

"The only problem is, my father died protecting this community, as did my grandmother" Georgie explained.

"I thought your mother was killed by a drunk driver when you were 12?" Jane questioned.

"She was but that was just a cover story." Lisbon said sadly.

"What was the real reason Lisbon?" Jane asked.

* * *

AN/ ill get the next one up quicker i promise.


	10. reaveling time

AN/ reaveling time sorry it took so long.

DIsclaimer: i wish

EnJOY!

* * *

0

"The real reason was that she was a-" Lisbon started.

"Auntie Rease he's bleeding again make it stop please." Georgie interrupted.

"It's ok I'll get you some food come on ok." Lisbon said and Georgie nodded. "Jane come with me let's get you cleaned up."

Jane stood up and followed Lisbon into her bedroom. Lisbon went over to the wardrobe and brought something out placing it on her desktop. Then she walked off into her bathroom.

"Lisbon, blood, its blood." Jane said frantically.

"Jane I know I figured that, since it's in my wardrobe." Lisbon said sarcastically.

After Jane was all cleaned Lisbon picked up the sachet of blood and took into her living room where Georgie was nowhere to be found. Lisbon started to panic when she couldn't see her.

"Georgie I have something for you." Lisbon called. A flash knocked Jane over. "Georgie, you know it's rude to do that now stop still."

"That was Georgie?" Jane stated confused.

"Yes I'm really sorry she can't control herself yet." Lisbon said trying not to scare Jane. All of a sudden a very scared looking Georgie appeared in the corner of Lisbon's living room. "Stay here and you will be fine, ok" Jane nodded.

"Auntie Rease, I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Georgie said scared.

"It's ok. Here drink this it will make you feel better." Lisbon said holding out the sachet, still staying at a safe distance. Georgie took the sachet without hesitation. Quickly she bit into it Jane turned away.

"Lisbon do you, are you a" Jane stuttered.

"Yes Jane we do and we are but you mustn't tell or we could be killed" Lisbon said.

"By who?" Jane asked curiously.

"We don't know." Georgie said all of a sudden.

"Can you show me your..." Jane pointed to her mouth.

"Fangs." Lisbon supplied. Jane nodded. "It's ok Jane you can say it we don't mind"

"You're Vampires!" Jane said shocked.

* * *

I will get it up quicker i promise.


End file.
